U & Ur hand
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: One Shot. Basically Aaron Abbott needs to keep his hands to himself. Enough said.


**A/N: WOW... it's been while since I've really written anything... so forgive me if this is a little rusty... I thought I'd try something a little different... No I haven't cracked... haha... I just wanted to see how Aaron would handle getting rejected like this... && surprisingly I had fun writing Aaron... he's definitely a dirty bag. I LOVE the song U & Ur hand by P!nk ( she's the BOMB) which I loosed based this one Shot on ( I know in the song it says bet em 5 bucks but this is Aaron we're talking about and he's a sketch bag) && I hope you like it :)  
**

**I do own anything & the song belongs the kick Pink && I only own Rachael. **

* * *

Aaron's POV

**I**n the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks;; You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck

Blue eyes scanned the smoky bar, his left hand leaning on the pool table while his right was holding the cue. A noticeable scowl was fixated on his face , after losing another 100 bucks to _Garwin. He mentally yelling at himself for losing more money to this loser. _He hated that poser and everything about his group of friends. It didn't help that the blonde would rub in Aaron's face. Blood started to boil in his veins, he wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off the blonde's face and play another game of pool. Bitterly deciding against it, he didn't need to loose for a second time or just hand over his money.

Despite the loud music blasting from the Jukebox and the smoky atmosphere, he heard the door open and shut. Lifting his head to see who had just walked in the bar, a smirk had crossed his lips. Spotting the two blondes and a Brunette. He knew them as the Cohen sisters and also knew he had no real chance with the two older blondes, though he didn't mind staring at them or noticing the length of their legs. The youngest sister on the other hand, he figured he'd have a chance, even if it was a small one. Glancing over at his friends Brody and Ryan, the familiar evil smirk had danced on his face. Turning his body towards them " Bet you 20 bucks I could get into the youngest Cohen in my bed"

Ryan and Brody looked at each other and nodded "It's on"

Smirking to himself Aaron had handed his cue to Brody as he made his way

over the three girls. Once he was out of ear shot, Brody noted " She's so going to turn him down"

Reid's POV

A triumph smirk was on the blonde's face. After winning another game of pool to Abbott and just seeing the angry and pissed off look on his face made Reid more arrogant in his thoughts of winning. His head snapped up when he heard Aaron talk about the Cohen sisters. He gritted his teeth together. He knew that Abbott had no chance with either of the sisters. He knew that they were all too good for him. Especially her, Rachael. The youngest sister. The smartest and the tiniest of all the sisters. Her pixie like features and dancer like moments just struck Reid. Her dark blue eyes and her long dark hair framing around her face. Only made Reid more intrigued with her. She had a hold over him and she had no idea. It felt unusual to him, to feel that way towards another human being. He had never been the type to settle down. He was more of the screw and leave him type. Though at this moment, he wanted something more and maybe she could be the one that changed him.

His thoughts were so focused on ripping Abbott from limp to limp for even thinking about Rachael that way. He barely noticing his light brown haired best friend's voice trying to get him out of his trance.

"Reid, you okay man?" Tyler's voice was wary and he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen his best friend like this before.

Reid barely nodded and waved the younger boy off. Trying to act like it didn't bother him. The sight before him and he couldn't take it anymore and decided to finally to do something.

Rachael's POV

The tiny brunette nervously twirled her long hair in her slender fingers, she glanced around the smoky bar and her lungs felt they were going to collapse. Just the smoke in the air, burned her eyes a little and it made it harder to see anything. She wasn't an asthmatic, she just didn't like the smoke and wishing she was anywhere else but here. Not because her older sister's dragged her out of the house but the fact all she wanted was to breathe fresh air. She glanced over at her sisters beside her as they stood at the bar, Natalie had taken off towards the bathroom and Lexi was talking to Nicky and they didn't noticed the older curly haired boy walk up beside their sister.

Rachael wanted to gag as he whispered a lame pick up line in her ear and what made it more sad, he honestly believed it would work. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his guy, she turned towards him and looking over his taller and more intimating frame. She held back the disgusted look on her face. Aaron Abbott. She knew what this guy was like, treated girls like dirt and gave out really bad pick up lines. Not to mention he over used the aftershave he used and he smelled like he walked off a bad aftershave commercial.

Trying to move around him, but he put his arm around her slim waist and she struggled to get out of his hold. He leaned closer to her face and she could smell the alcohol off his breath.

Glaring up at him and baring her teeth " Abbott let me go… _Now_" she hissed as she grabbed his arm roughly but the smug smirk on his face showed her something completely different.

"I like it rough by the way". he was whispering in her ear now.

Rachael rolled her eyes " I don't care, let me go" her voice was getting stronger with each word as she continued to attempt to shove him.

"Abbott, let her go _Now" _a gloved hand clasped over Aaron's shoulder and pulled him away from the younger girl with ease.

"She told you to let go, can't get it through your thick skull" the usual smirk on the blonde's lips was in a tight line as he stared down at Abbott.

"Stay out of this Garwin… this is none of your business" the curly haired teen snapped back.

" I think it is, since she's not interested" he glanced over at Rachael and all she could do was nod , and he reached his hand to her as she took it without hesitation. He pulled her to his side, protecting her.

Rachael's eyes widened as she watched Aaron's eyes grew darker and his lip curved up in a snarl, intentionally glaring at Reid then glancing over at Rachael. " Your not seriously gonna choose that poser over me?"

Arching a perfectly brown brow Rachael nodded " Yes… I am"

Aaron shook his head and started to turn and walk the other way he muttered " Your loss slut"

Rachael felt Reid tense beside her and in a quick movement he grabbed Aaron by the collar, yanking him back. Rachael slowly moved away from the forming brawl as she felt two slender arms linking with hers. Tearing her eyes away from the scene before her eyes, glancing up at her sisters seeing the shock and concern in both of their eyes then glancing back at Reid who was now muttering something to Aaron then dragging him back towards them.

She noticed Aaron's face looked slightly paler than before as he stood in front of her. Muttering a slight apology.

"Sorry" he muttered weakly, avoiding Rachael and Reid's glazes.

Reid coughed slightly " What was that Abbott.. I doubt she heard you"

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut" Aaron's voice got a little louder but could still hear the crack in it.

"Better" Reid mused as he let go of Aaron's collar.

A tiny smile crossed Rachael's lips as Reid turned his back on Aaron and gave her, her favourite smirk. The annoying butterflies came back. _Great… their back_.

"Thanks Reid" Rachael smiled.

"No problem, it's my pleasure… couldn't let him do that to you and get away with it" A playful smirk was on his face. " So… how 'bout a dance uh Cohen?" Offering his hand to her.

Rachael's breathe hitched in her throat and she was lost for words so she just nodded and put her hand in his. Not before glancing at her sisters who silently urged her on.

Reid looked down at Rachael and again gave her, his signature smirk as he lead her towards the dance floor, completely unaware of the glares and whispers around them.

Aaron's POV

If he wasn't already pissed about loosing his money to Garwin, he was even more pissed that he lost another girl to Garwin. He glowered at Ryan and Brody as he walked closer to them, " _Shut the hell up" _he muttered.

**Y**ou can say what you want to your boyfriends.

Reid- 1 / Aaron -0

* * *

**A/N: hahaha Reid 1 and Aaron 0 **

**R e v i e w - I know you wanna :)**

**Peace, Laters**

**xoxo**

**Dramaqueen aka Brooke  
**


End file.
